


Babysitting Emma

by ESamb



Series: Babysitting Emma [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Futanari, Large insertions, Lolicon, futanari/female, multicock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESamb/pseuds/ESamb
Summary: Puberty hit Stacey hard, and she's suddenly getting a lot more attention than expected. Only problem? It hit her hard enough to make her grow three cocks too, something she now is desperately trying to hide.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Babysitting Emma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183421
Kudos: 16





	Babysitting Emma

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story I wrote, which I finished in 3 days immediately after completing the first. I doubt I will again work as quickly as I did on these first two.

“Seriously? Nothing? You didn’t even kiss?” Brianne derided.

“I don’t know, okay? It just… wasn’t right,” Stacey replied.

The girls sat in Brianne’s room, Stacey in the desk chair, Brianne leaning forward off the side of the bed. Stacey was nervously fiddling with a strand of her striking red hair, eyes avoiding contact.

Brianne laid back onto her bed. “Look, you can’t complain about being a virgin and then turn down literally every advance you get. You finally agree to a date and you just-“

“I know! Okay? I know. But he wasn’t-”

“He wasn’t right. I got it. Who’s _gonna_ be right?”

Stacey paused and looked down at her lap without an answer. Brianne huffed before she continued.

“Summer goes by and all of a sudden you’re like… the hottest girl in school. And all at once everyone wants to know you. And you do NOTHING with it! If I had what you had…” Brianne trailed off, absentmindedly feeling her boobs.

It was true, even if Stacey wasn’t openly admitting it. Puberty had hit her like a freight train. Over the course of one summer her bust went from barely filling a B cup to a very noticeable D. She had to replace her bras twice in a row. Her hips and butt filled out, altogether giving her what looked like a much smaller waist. Her face changed too, with her cheeks becoming sharper and more defined. Her burning red hair, green eyes, and fair skin had always been the highlight of people’s compliments for her growing up, and they were still working in full force now.

Moreover, internet tutorials guaranteed she had her makeup game on point from before she started high school, but now? Things were bordering on unfair. Even making eye contact with boys would make them turn flush in an instant. It was a strange power she was very unused to. And yet at the same time, it brought her _far_ too much attention.

In concept, she should have loved it. She had wanted to be this popular for years, but there were three problems that kept getting in her way.

First was the expected problem – the wrong kind of attention from the wrong kind of people. Boys were going out of their way to talk to her now, but it wasn’t always pleasant when they did. Catcalls and uncalled for “compliments” during class peppered most of her days now. She did her best to blow them off, but it wasn’t always easy. Still, on the flip side, she _did_ get attention from the people she was hoping to before summer as well. And more than a few of them were actually fairly charming. Which was where the second problem had been haunting her.

The second problem was a secret – even from Brianne, who Stacey had known since 5th grade. As it happened, her figure filling out wasn’t all that had changed that summer. Over the course of two short months, Stacey had grown not one, not two, but _three_ sizable penises right between her legs. Nothing she found online seemed to explain it, and she couldn’t even find another case of something similar. When a small bump had budded up from her pelvis early in the summer, she had planned on telling her mom. But in a few short days it grew massively and defined itself clearly. She was so embarrassed and confused, she decided to keep it a secret from everyone just on the off-chance word could ever get out about it.

Not another week went by before two more bumps appeared under the first, forming a close triangle. She desperately hoped these ones might just fade, but much to her chagrin, they too developed in equal size and function to the first. Most of her summer after that had been dedicated to finding ways to hide them. While flaccid, they sat at a little under a foot in length, going to just past halfway down her thigh. What’s more, due to being about as thick as the wide end of a carrot, they were painfully obvious while wearing any sort of jeans or shorts (at least, they were to her). As a result, she had been wearing nothing but dresses and skirts through the start of the school year. But now it was almost November and her wardrobe would need to shift soon. She desperately wished she had instead been in the clique of girls who didn’t mind being seen in baggy sweatshirts and jeans in public. Being a part of her current group instead meant that even her current knee length skirt was made barely acceptable by her tight tank top.

The truth was, however, that even if she could change her look that drastically there still remained the third problem. That problem being… she was turned on. Constantly. Her friends had been talking about which guys they thought were cute for a while now, but all at once, _everyone_ was just so… attractive. Girls, boys, teachers, parents… there were just so many hot people at her school. How long had this been true, she wondered. Was she always living in a gorgeous town or was it just her? She felt like it _must_ be these things between her legs messing with her head.

Every day, she would see a guy doing pull ups in the gym, or a girl would bend over in front of her. And every day she struggled desperately not to get hard. This was important because, while her three new cocks were just barely manageable while soft, they were completely impossible while hard. When fully erect they were almost a full two feet in length – if she held them against her chest, they came up to just above her collar bone – and about as thick as a small handle of vodka. No piece of human clothing would ever hide them if she let them go.

To combat this, she had started wearing garters, using them to strap each cock to her legs. They had proven effective enough to buy her the time she needed to excuse herself to the bathroom and try and work her erections back down. If there were any upside to this situation, it was Stacey discovering a whole new kind of masturbation. The cocks were exceptionally sensitive, and it was easy to even get them into her mouth when they were fully erect. It felt incredible, like nothing she had known prior. But even just knowing that often proved detrimental, causing her to think about what fucking some of her classmates must feel like. This, in turn, would force her to get to a private location to relieve herself, and the cycle continued. It was the combination of these two problems that had been killing her dating prospects.

Stacey’s date with Darren went south right at the end when she realized he might move in to kiss her. She had gotten so worked up over the thought that she had started to get hard under her dress. As he approached, she panicked that he would feel them and find out. Or he would want to go further, and she would have to explain. Before thinking anything through, she had pushed him back, apologized, and ran. It was mortifying and she had no way to explain it. And yet, even now the problems persisted.

Stacey had been avoiding eye contact with Brianne partly out of shame from the failed date, but more importantly she was trying not to focus on her friend’s tight shirt and short shorts. She was trying not to watch her best friend’s blonde hair fall lazily off her bare shoulders. She was trying not to notice the girl’s scent covering every item in the room she was now seated. Her hands were pressed firmly into her lap, desperate to keep herself under control.

“What about Tom?” Brianne started again, still laying down.

“What about him?” Stacey replied, sneaking a glance at Brianne’s freckled shoulders. She had always thought freckles were cute, but now… they may as well be kryptonite.

“You guys have known each other forever. I’m SURE he’s into the new you. There’s no way he’s not.”

“Our _parents_ have known each other forever. We’re just… nearby.”

“Aren’t you babysitting his sister tonight?”

“… Yeah?”

“I dunno. Maybe… make a move or something.”

“On who? He’s not gonna be there. He’s out for that AP gov trip until this weekend. Why would I need to babysit if he were there?”

“Ah, right.”

“Besides…” Stacey thought back to the time Tom had admitted to finding Chris Hemsworth gorgeous, “I don’t think I’m his type.” She realized her recent developments might actually affect that fact and couldn’t help but laugh to herself. She must be the only girl in the world who could out-cock the god of thunder. She forced her eyes away from the bed and landed on the clock instead.

“Speaking of,” she continued, “I should probably head out soon. Julie and Charles said they’d be leaving at 6:30.”

“Yeah, okay. Say hi to Emma for me,” Brianne replied, still laying on her bed. Stacey stood up, carefully adjusting her skirt (mainly to verify the still-contained cocks beneath), and went to grab her backpack.

“Stacey,” Brianne started, suddenly sitting up. “I need you to promise me something.”

Stacey put one strap over her shoulder and turned back to her friend. “What’s that?”  
  
“The next time someone nice and cool expresses interest in you, just _see it through_. Please?”

Stacey sighed. “Yeah, okay,” she lied. A positive attitude wasn’t going to put her reproductive system back to the way it was. So far as she could tell, the only way she could do anything with anyone is if they accepted her new body. And who, exactly, was going to do that? She couldn’t even broach the subject with her own parents.

Stacey left the house and made her way back home. She lived two houses down from Julie and Charles’ place, so it was easy to drop off her stuff and throw on a sweater before heading over. She arrived shortly thereafter and knocked on the door.

A 6-year-old girl with light brown bangs, soft brown eyes, and a bridge of freckles over her nose and cheeks answered. She wore jean shorts and a simple purple t-shirt with a faded yellow design. She smiled, raised an eyebrow and put her free hand on her hips.

“Well, if it isn’t _the_ Stacey McAllen,” she said with a massive grin.

“Evening, Emma,” Stacey smiled back.

“Hey Stace! Come on in!” a voice called from further inside the house. Emma stepped back and Stacey made her way inside. The Waldman’s (of Julie and Charles Waldman) were rather well off, and their house showed it. Tonight, so did their clothes. Julie walked out in a far more scandalous red dress than Stacey had ever seen her in before, adorned with an impressive gold and diamond necklace. Her brown hair matched her daughter’s in color, but it was in a fanciful updo this evening.

“Daaaamn Mrs. Waldman,” Stacey complimented, “You are pulling it _off_ tonight!”

“Oh, thank you dear,” Julie responded, still fiddling with a sizable gold earring.

“Wow, a compliment from the most popular girl in school!” Emma added, bouncing past Stacey to her mom.

“The what?” Stacey questioned.

“Oh, don’t mind her,” Julie replied. “Tom has mentioned you’re very popular these days, that’s all.”

“Haha, I’m sure he’s exaggerating,” Stacey replied nervously. Her eyes wandered down to the impressively deep V on the woman’s dress. Her cocks twitched. She looked back up.

Charles, dressed in a nice grey suit, walked into the living room as well and stopped behind his wife, who jumped slightly when he arrived. “I think she’s right,” he added. “’Damn’ needs a few more syllables for how good you look tonight.”

Julie smiled, blushed, and pulled a lock of hair over her ear. “Okay, well I think we’re ready to go. Stace, do you have everything you need for tonight?”

“For this little whirlwind? I don’t know if we’ll ever be prepared.” Both of Emma’s parents laughed. “But we’ll be fine, really.”

“Thank you again for doing this, sweetheart,” Julie said, giving Stacey a hug. “Emma has been so excited all week.”

“Mooom,” Emma protested.

“What? It’s true!” Julie turned back to Stacey. “If you need absolutely anything, you have my number, okay?”

“I do. But seriously, just go enjoy yourselves. We’ll hold down the fort.”

“Ugh. You really are _so_ pretty, Stace. I feel like just yesterday, you were-“  
  
“We’ll have plenty of time to reminisce when the kids are in college, Julie,” Charles interjected. “We don’t want to miss the reservation.”

Julie checked her watch. “You’re right, you’re right. Emma be good to Stacey, okay? We’ll be back after bedtime, so don’t stay up too late!” And with that, the doors closed behind the couple.

Stacey turned back to Emma, who appeared to be on the verge of exploding with excitement.

“Alright kid, ya hungry?” Stacey asked.

“Hungry for ADVENTURE!” Emma replied, throwing her arms in the air.

“Oh?”

“Yeah, check it out!” Emma ran to her room and returned with a small pile of books. “ADVENTURE!”

She certainly wasn’t wrong. Emma had apparently been reading a series of young adult novels that detailed the adventures of Jenny Borealis. She was a 13-year-old girl with red hair “just like” Stacey’s, who loved to read “just like” Emma, and fought to protect her family and the Earth with her spirit-guide-turned-cat, Puddles (a character Emma _adored_ ). Emma was ecstatic to share the story with Stacey, who noted that it actually sounded like it was worth reading during Emma’s hour-long retelling. She would need to remind herself to check out the first book before she saw Emma again.

Emma had always been precocious, but it was really starting to shine. She wasn’t just a 1st grader reading books popular with middle schoolers, everything about her mannerisms seemed far too mature for her age. It was almost comical the way she would put one hand on her hips and point when pretending to scold someone, or when she would say something was “simply incorrigible” or that a celebrity had been “taken to task.” Her tenacity with reading was obvious.

Somewhere mid-explanation, Stacey had stealthily placed an order for tacos to be delivered. Their arrival necessitated a pause to Emma’s impassioned oration, and they decided to watch a movie while they ate. Emma went to get changed for the evening and Stacey took off her sweater – no longer needing to keep appearances for parents. 2010’s “How to Train Your Dragon” was the film of choice – something Stacey had loved when she was Emma’s age. Emma came back in a slightly oversized shirt worn as a dress, and they situated themselves on the couch (with serious promises from Emma not to make a mess). Much to Stacey’s delight, Emma was enthralled for the entire run time.

When it finished, Emma was leaning on Stacey’s arm. As credits rolled, Stacey could feel Emma’s hand shaking somewhat. She looked down at the girl, her eyes still on the screen, and saw Emma’s brow was furrowed as well.

“What’s up, Emma? Are you feeling okay?”

Emma seemingly shook something off her mind and looked over. “Yeah, I’m fine. I like how Hiccup and Toothless matched at the end.”

Stacey smiled, “Yeah, me too. My parents always talk about how kids’ movies never used to do stuff like that. I think it’s great.”

There was a momentary pause before Emma spoke again. “… Hey, Stacey?” Emma asked, now looking down.

“Yeah?”

Emma fiddled her fingers for a moment but didn’t continue.

“What’s up, girl?” Stacey prodded. “You know you can always talk to me about anything.”

Emma’s brow furrowed again. “What… what do you do if you like someone?”

“Like someone?”

“Like… you think they’re really cool and… you wanna kiss them… and stuff.”

“Oh. OH.” Stacey was given momentary pause. This subject was a bit heavier than she was anticipating. “Well… uhm… do you know if they like you too?”

“Maybe. I dunno,” Emma continued to fidget nervously.

“Well then… you’re supposed to make a move!”

“Make a move?”  
  


“Yeah, if they haven’t done or said anything yet, you need to! Make it clear how you feel!”

“But what if they don’t like me?”

“You? You’re like the smartest, coolest, nicest 1st grader ever. They’d be stupid not to like you.”

Emma looked up to Stacey and smiled. “Really?”

“Absolutely. Way cooler than I was at your age, let me tell you. Still… I won’t lie. That’s always the scary part. Scary enough that I still have a hard time with it.”

Emma’s eyes went wide. “YOU have a hard time?”

Stacey laughed, “Of course I do! I don’t know if that ever really gets easy…” Stacey thought back to Brianne’s lecture and couldn’t help but feel a little fake trying to give advice on a subject she knew next to nothing about. If she was going to do that, she may as well listen to the advice herself. She continued, “But you know what?”

“What?” Emma’s eager disposition was obvious.

“We should make a deal. You and I. The next time we see the person we like, we have to promise to make a move! No waiting!” To be perfectly honest, Stacey had no idea how people would react to her body. All she was doing now was hiding. And hiding would never change anything.

“Yeah!” Emma cheered.

“Yeah!” Stacey cheered back.

Emma stood up on the couch and threw her fists in the air. “YEAH!”

Stacey laughed. Emma turned to Stacey and stepped over her lap, straddling her while still standing. In one swift motion, she grabbed the sides of Stacey’s head, bent down, and kissed her hard on the lips.

_‘Wait, what?’_

Emma… kissed her? Emma was… currently kissing her? Emma… Was…

Emma pulled away and Stacey’s body froze as her brain overheated. ‘ _Whatwhatwhatwhatwhat what what WHAT? What just-? What!?’_

“W-What?” she stammered aloud.

Emma looked her babysitter hard in the eyes, her freckled face bright crimson. “Stacey McAllen. I love you. And I want to go out with you.”

“W… -at?” Stacey’s voice barely managed a squeak. That was her first kiss. Tom’s 6-year-old sister had just taken her first kiss.

“Will you go out with me?” Emma asked, her voice still focused and assertive.

Stacey barely managed to form words. “I… but… you’re 6.”

“W-Weren’t you the one who said I was the smartest, nicest, coolest 1st grader you know?”

“Yeah, but-“

Brianne’s echoing voice in Stacey’s head cut her off. _‘The next time someone nice and cool expresses interest in you, just_ see it through _.’_

_‘No. No. No no no no. There’s NO WAY that’s what she meant,’_ Stacey thought to herself in a panic.

Unfortunately for Stacey, the panic had completely distracted her from a quickly growing new issue. She was getting hard. Fast. As soon as she noticed, she instinctively moved to press them down from her lap but froze when she saw all three of them were now perfectly visible, lifting well past the end of her skirt. The garters were still on, but only two cocks were still strapped to her legs. The top one apparently bent out of it as it got hard and was now lifting directly toward Emma’s back.

“I- I have to-“ Stacey panicked but couldn’t react fast enough. The shaft of the cock pressed lightly against Emma’s underwear, as she was still leaning over. Emma popped up slightly at the feeling. Stacey’s eyes went wide, her face burning. The 6-year-old turned her head to see the top of the cock pulsing happily just behind her.

“Oh wow…” Emma commented, looking it over. She didn’t seem perturbed by it. In fact, she leaned back into it a bit, feeling its resistance. She turned back to Stacey. “You’re so hard! Does this mean you want… you want to have sex?”

“WHA-! WAIT-! You weren’t supposed to know a-about-“ Stacey couldn’t catch her breath long enough to form full sentences. Her body was utterly frozen, hands gripping the sofa beside her.

“About your penises? No wait, since we’re… about your cocks? I already knew.”

“Wha-at?” Stacey squeaked over shallow breaths.

“Remember when…” Emma sat down in Stacey’s lap, now clearly pressing against the bases of all three. “Wow, these really are big…” she remarked, wiggling on them for a moment. “Remember when your family came over to go to the pool and you went to get changed but were taking too long? Mom asked me to get you, and the door to the room you were changing in doesn’t close all the way. Sorry, someone shoulda mentioned. I saw you trying to get them into your swimsuit before you gave up and came out again.”

“You… s-saw…?” Stacey’s brain could barely keep up with anything happening in front of her.

“But I was really happy! I always liked you but the internet said girls have to have different kinds of sex cause they don’t have penises. But you did! You even had three! You’re literally the most perfect girl ever!”

“You… You… like them?” Stacey asked, still just trying to keep up.

Emma stood up again and reached behind her. She grabbed the head of the cock pressing into her and pulled the shaft harder into her ass, where she began to slide up and down.

“Hh-OhmyGOD!” Stacey moaned involuntarily. Emma froze for a moment before a massive grin formed on her face. She gyrated into it a little harder.

“Does it feel good?” she asked, mischief in her eyes.

“YES! I m-mean, no! I- Your parents will kill me!”

“I can keep a secret. Besides…” the 1st grader smiled and let go of Stacey’s cock. She reached down to Stacey’s hand and placed it directly onto her own crotch. Her panties were hot and soaked. “I’ve been like this since you got here.”

“H-How are y-“ Stacey was falling apart faster than her ability to get it together could manage.

“If you’re turned on, and I’m turned on… Shouldn’t we have sex? Don’t you want to know what it’s like?” Emma pressed Stacey’s fingers deeper into her wet panties. “Cause I do.”

Stacey’s cocks must’ve been messing with her head. She couldn’t take her eyes off Emma. Her freckles were so pretty. Her hair was so pretty. Her eyes were so sincere. She was so small and soft and warm and wet and…

Brianne’s voice echoed one more time. _‘The next time someone nice and cool expresses interest in you, just_ see it through _.’_

A tear rolled down Stacey’s cheek. Her heart was pounding into her ears. She couldn’t feel her toes. She was even slightly drooling. They sat there with nothing but the sounds of Stacey’s panicked breathing for what felt like an eternity.

“-ss… ain…” Stacey finally muttered.

“What?”

“K-Kiss… Kiss me again.”

A massive smile plastered itself onto the 6-year-old’s face as she nearly leapt into Stacey. This time she didn’t hold back. Emma quickly opened her mouth, pressing her tongue into her babysitter. Stacey returned the favor, placing her hands softly onto Emma’s back as they started to make out in full. Emma continued to rock her tiny butt over the massive cock, now standing fully erect and a little thicker than the child’s thighs.

Emma pulled away to look at Stacey once more.

“You…” Stacey started, “You were my first kiss.”

Emma’s eyes went wide again. “R-Really!? Me too!”

Stacey couldn’t help but feel the absurdity of that statement and started to laugh. Emma did too. And then they laughed harder. And harder. Emma fell back into Stacey’s lap and hugged her, still laughing. They two of them toppled over onto the couch in hysterics together and slowly caught their breath. Emma nuzzled into Stacey’s chest.

“Are we really doing this?” Stacey asked, hugging Emma. “Are we actually going to have sex?”

“Don’t you want to?” Emma asked, looking up.

“Yes. I do. I so do. But… aren’t these like… too big?” she asked, motioning to her cocks.

“No way, I practiced!” Emma countered.

“Practiced?”

“I… might have snuck into mom’s secret stash. She has some really big ones. But I saw you and I knew I needed bigger. So I practiced with them over and over until I could fit three in me at once! Now I’m super ready!”

“You… All on your own… put three dildos inside you at the same time?”

“Yeah!” the 6-year-old confirmed triumphantly.

“That’s… so hot. Oh my god.” This time Stacey leaned down to initiate the kiss. She held the 1st grader’s small head in her hands, rhythmically rolling their tongues together. Emma broke off and started kissing down Stacey’s neck, then collar bone, then stopped over her breasts where her shirt started to cover.

“Can… can I see?” she asked, tugging lightly on her babysitter’s shirt.

“Yeah, of course!” Stacey replied, sitting back up. She got to her feet and pulled off her tank top, then unlatched her bra. After that, she had to force her center cock down alongside the other two that were still strapped to her legs and shimmied out of her skirt and panties. She then steadily slid off the garters, letting all three of her cocks rise victoriously in front of her. She turned back to Emma on the couch, who had gotten her shirt off and was now just in panties and socks.

“Well?” Stacey asked, holding one arm with the other, pushing her boobs up slightly. “What do you think?”

Emma sat dumbfounded. “Are… are you an angel?” she asked with all sincerity.

Stacey went flush again and laughed. “You really know what to say.”

Emma stood up from the couch and stepped up to Stacey, grabbing her hand and pulling down. “C’mere!”

Stacey got down on her knees, now about level with the little girl. Emma stepped back and got between two of the cocks, then continued where she left off, kissing down Stacey’s chest. One of her hands grabbed and kneaded one breast, while the other worked with her mouth to kiss, suck, and nibble on the other. Stacey couldn’t help but let out small gasps feeling the little tongue run firmly over her nipples. The 6-year-old then continued kissing down Stacey’s flat stomach until she reached her cocks. She grabbed the middle one with both hands and, with some effort, lifted it up between Stacey’s breasts.

“Hold this,” Emma instructed. Stacey grabbed it and pressed it against the base of her neck. Emma then grabbed the outside of Stacey’s breasts and pressed them together over the cock. “Okay, let go,” the 1st grader instructed. Stacey leg go and dropped her arms to the side. Emma held the cock in place using Stacey’s ample tits (which still weren’t enough to fully envelope the thing). She then began to run her tongue from sucking one nipple, to swirling over the underside of the cock, to sucking the other nipple, then reversed.

Stacey’s arms folded up reactively as she let out a series of soft moans. Steadily, she dropped her hands onto her two remaining cocks beside the little girl and started stroking.

“Fuck… oh fuck…” she panted. She unconsciously started speeding up until she felt an orgasm building. “Emma… Emma you’re going to make m-me…”

Emma stopped and moved her head back. “Are you cumming? Wait, not yet!” She stood up and let go of Stacey’s chest, causing her cock to fall onto the girl’s shoulder. Emma lifted it, turned to face away, and placed it back on her other shoulder. She reached back to take Stacey’s hand. “Come on!” Emma said, heading for the hall. With one hand holding Stacey’s and the other log-carrying the center cock on her shoulder, Emma led her babysitter back to her room.

The whole room was a light purple affair with unicorn imagery covering most every surface, including the purple unicorn-patterned comforter on her bed. For a moment Stacey pictured this 6-year-old shoving multiple dildos inside herself surrounded by these cute decorations, and all three of her cocks let out a pulse of precum.

“Oh!” Emma exclaimed, seeing the clear liquid leak out. She let go of Stacey’s hand and turned to face her cocks. One by one she licked the thick liquid up and swallowed. Then, she grabbed the shaft with both hands and squeezed forward, causing more precum to drip out which she also lapped up.

“Holy shit…” Stacey muttered.

“So,” Emma started, taking off her panties. “I think I can only fit one of these in my va- I mean, in my pussy.”

“Well of course! There’s no way-“  
  
“Which is why I think we should put the other two up my butt.”

“… What?”

“If we’re going to fit all three, we’re gonna need to perform both vaginal and anal sex at the same time, don’t you think?”

Stacey was once again stunned. Just how much time did Emma spend preparing for this? “Wouldn’t… we need lube? Or… lube, right?”

Emma smiled and reached between her mattress and the box spring retrieving a large zip lock bag holding a sizable bottle of lube. She put her finger over her lips and smiled.

Stacey wasn’t even sure if she should be surprised by now. “Are- Are you sure you can take all of them? I don’t even know if _I_ could take one of these…”

“Only one way to find out,” Emma said with a grin. She opened the bag and popped open the lube. She poured some into her tiny hand and started working it over Stacey’s left cock.

“God…” Stacey sighed, feeling the child’s small, slick hands slide over the entire member. It was a lot of surface area and the task took a bit to complete, but soon one of her cocks was clearly shinier than the other two.

Emma wiped the remaining lube off her hands using Stacey’s right cock, then got on the bed, laid on her back, and lifted her legs. She used her hands to pull her ass wider, then peered down between her thighs. “Ready for the first one!” she declared, some nervousness still in her tone.

“O… Okay,” Stacey complied, stepping forward. “Are you sure you want to start with anal?”

“Come oooon, I can do this!” Emma insisted.

Stacey swallowed and pressed the pulsing head of her lubed cock against the 1st grader’s ass. She pushed, but rather than go in, Emma simply slid backwards on the bed. Emma giggled.

“Okay wait, hold on…” Emma said as she slid her head closer to the wall the bed was up against. She placed her hands over her head and against the wall, bracing herself. “Now try!”

Once more, Stacey pressed into the 6-year-old. Emma’s arms pushed back. Slowly… Emma’s cheeks started to spread, and her legs pulled apart.

“Ah- Hah… Ah…” Emma cried.

“Are you okay? Should I stop?” Stacey asked, lessening the pressure.

“More… I can fit more,” Emma insisted, pushing herself down harder.

“You seriously _are_ the most impressive 1st grader ever…” Stacey muttered, resuming her push in.

Soon, the cock head was inside and Emma’s whole lower body looked like it stretched out to fit it. Stacey kept going, now watching the clear outline of her cock bulging out of Emma’s tummy. “Holy shit…” she added again. Emma was biting her lips and her fingernails were digging into the wall. Her breathing had almost doubled in pace.

“D-Deeper. Please, deeper,” Emma pleaded.

Stacey kept pushing. She was well over halfway and could see the head of the cock reach up to the girl’s nipples now. The little girl’s body squeezed her cock from every side, massaging it as she accepted the entire thing. Goosebumps covered Stacey’s entire body and her knees started getting weak.

“You’re so tight, this is… this is amazing,” she moaned. And with that, Emma’s ass pressed up against Stacey’s leg. It was in. The entire thing. The cock head reached all the way to the base of the 6-year-old’s neck, but it was in.

Emma’s whole body convulsed. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her breathing grew ragged. Her pussy sprayed pulses of clear liquid onto Stacey. Her limbs started fell loose and started shaking, and her entire body squeezed Stacey’s cock even harder.

“Ah-ah, Emma! A-Are you okay?”

Emma’s body kept shaking for another few seconds before calming down. The girl seemed to wake up and saw Stacey’s expression. Emma started laughing and hugged Stacey’s center cock with both her arms and legs, nuzzling her face into it. Stacey let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“What wa-“

“That was the biggest orgasm of my LIFE!” Emma exclaimed, still laughing and hugging the cock.

“Holy shit that scared me. You’re really okay?”

“Of course! C’mon, let’s get the next one in!”

Stacey merely stared at the girl’s body wrapped tightly around her ridiculous cock for a moment before accepting Emma was serious.

Emma slapped the side of the center cock a few times with one hand and pulled her tiny pussy open with the other. “This one goes in here!” she instructed.

Emma grabbed the bed with her arms and pushed against Stacey with her legs to pull back off the embedded cock. Stacey’s knees shook. It was all she could do not to cum from this much stimulation. Before she could say anything, though, Emma had her arms against the wall again and both cocks lined up to both holes. She pushed, and once more, Emma’s entire body widened even further to fit them inside.

Emma stopped and stuck her legs in the air. “Here, pull!” Stacey lifted her shaking hands and grabbed the 6-year-old’s ankles. She pushed her hips forward and pulled back with her arms. Sure enough, her cocks dug themselves deep into the little girl once more, now even more dramatically extending out from the center of the stomach. Both of Stacey’s cocks could feel the other one on the other side. They pressed against each other as she squeezed in, making both holes tighter simultaneously. Once both were almost entirely inside again, Emma convulsed once more.

Just as before, her whole body vibrated and twitched, and her limbs went limp. This time it was accompanied by a long, drawn out moan. This one lasted even longer than the fist, and Stacey could feel the 1st grader’s body squeeze and release her cocks over and over again. It was too much. She froze.

“I c-c-can’t,” she panted as Emma came back to her senses.

“No, no orgasm yet! Fight it! You have to wait to come until all three are inside,” Emma protested.

Every one of Stacey’s muscles strained and shook as she stood perfectly still. She twitched and felt a single glob of cum make its way down each of her shafts. Emma perked up when she saw it spill out and slide under the head of Stacey’s still unused right cock. The girl quickly grabbed it out of the air and pulled it to her mouth, where she carefully licked up every drop it had let out. Despite it being only one small crack in the dam, the size difference meant the 6-year-old filled her entire mouth with cum before swallowing.

“Wow, that _is_ strong,” Emma remarked. “I kinda like it, though. It came from you.” She smiled at Stacey who then had to hold herself back one more time.

Stacey’s managed to get her breathing just a bit more under control. “Okay,” she panted, “I think I can do the last one.”

Emma’s smile shifted to a more mischievous tone and passed the lube bottle to Stacey. “Can you get this one?”

“Of course,” Stacey replied. Truthfully, had Emma done it again she might not have held off long enough to get it in. Stacey lubed up her final monster, and Emma used her legs to push off one last time.

Without pulling all the way out, the girls worked together to get the final cock aligned with Emma’s ass, and pushed. It slipped up and over. Again, they lined up, and… it slipped to the side.

“Okay, can you aim it by yourself?” Emma asked.

“Oh, sure,” Stacey replied, taking a firmer grip.

Emma reached down and pushed four of her fingers into her ass alongside the cock. Now sitting up slightly, her other hand reached down and squeezed in right next to the first. With some effort, she pulled apart the wall of her anus and the cock itself, giving a small opening.

“Try now,” Emma insisted.

Stacey pushed into the opening. Slowly… her ass stretched even wider, and the cock head slipped in, straightening out with the other two.

Emma’s hands flew onto the bed covers and gripped hard. “Haaaah! Oh gosh, this is going to be so good!” Emma lifted her legs again, and Stacey grabbed her ankles once more. With another big pull, Emma’s tiny body stretched wide and opened to fit the three massive, rock-hard columns of girl-cock shoving their way into her. Her entire body lifted off the bed, now being held up entirely by Stacey’s erections.

“Oh FUCK!” Stacey cried, her knees giving out. She fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around Emma, pulling her up into an embrace. Stacey could clearly feel her own cocks against her chest, pressing through Emma’s body. There was no holding back anymore.

Emma’s limbs went limp for a third time as Stacey held her in place, instinctively slamming her hips into the 6-year-old over and over. Only a moment passed before waves of cum poured out of all three of her cocks. Only a moment more and that same cum started to eject itself out of Emma’s mouth. Stacey reacted by pulling her into a kiss and began swallowing the excess load as it spilled out of the 1st grader’s quaking body. Both of them sat there, locked in an orgasm-fueled embrace, Stacey thrusting uncontrollably, for minutes on end. The cum just kept pouring from Emma’s lips and Stacey just kept swallowing desperately.

Finally, Emma was able to move her limbs again, and wrapped her arms around Stacey, returning the kiss as she continued to pour cum from her throat into her babysitter’s mouth. Finally, after swallowing what seemed like a gallon of cum, Stacey’s orgasm subsided. They pulled their lips apart and rested their foreheads together, panting.

“Wow… sex is even better than I thought it was,” Emma whispered, throat still adjusting.

“Yeah… I think that was a crazy first time,” Stacey chuckled. She let out a burp and quickly covered her mouth.

“Haha, it’s okay. You drank a lot! That was crazy!” Emma let go and laid back but was stopped part way. Instead of falling backward, her body was suspended midway by Stacey’s cocks still inside her. “These are SO much better than the toys,” she added, tapping the cocks through her stomach. “So… Stacey?”

“Yeah?” Stacey replied, finally manage to focus on her small partner again.

“Do you… You think, maybe, if we can keep it a secret… we could…”

“I’ll absolutely go out with you. Or be your girlfriend. Or whatever you want. Just promise we can keep doing _that_.”

Emma started to tear up, still suspended in the air via sex. “R-Really?”

“Absolutely. Besides,” Stacey replied, picking her back up into an embrace. She gave the 6-year-old another, softer kiss, and held it. “You’re the smartest, coolest, nicest girl I know.”


End file.
